Ashanti
by Mrs.Arionasparrow
Summary: when a young cub's pride is killed, she is saved by Mufasa, and brought back to Pride Rock. She is given to Scar and Zira to take care of. What's going to happen to Pride Rock when things take a drastic turn?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark stormy night on the Grass Lands when they were attacked. The rain was falling so hard that you couldn't hear yourself think. No one saw the midnight-black lion skulking closer to the golden pride of lions in their cave. The dark lion chuckled in the rain as he waited for them to fall asleep. As soon as Chanuan's, the king of these plains, nodded off it was time to begin. Thantos moved closer to the pride and decided which were going first. The king was old, he couldn't fight a healthy male like him, but the lionesses were young and strong. As soon as he was in range, Thantos killed 3 lionesses silently. Then last two lionesses began to stir. A cub at Chanuan's left paw raised her head, and spotted Thantos. 

She let out a distressed cry at the killer look in the black lion's red eyes. The two females' heads shot up, only to be stopped in their tracks by a deadly swipe of Thantos' claws. Chanuan was on his feet and wide awake, and shocked at the carnage around him. "You thought I was dead didn't you, Chanuan?" Thantos said as he approached the leader and the cub behind him.

"Thantos, how could you do this? What did they do to you?'' Chanuan was shocked at the dead lionesses that lay on the ground, at the anger that was used to kill the girls he loved.

"I want you to suffer!" Thantos yelled, lunging at the king. Chanuan grabbed the little Cub and jumped out of the way onto a ledge above the murderer. "Does that cub mean a lot to you, old one? Then she shall die!'' Thantos again lunged for Chanuan, who didn't escape injury. Thantos had cut Chanuan deeply in the leg. Roaring around the cup in his mouth and the king ran out into the muddy grass lands. He couldn't help the crying cub in his grasp as injured as he was. Ignoring the striking pain in his leg, Chanuan charged forward and toward the border of his land, knowing someone there would help his only cub. Thantos roared and snarled behind him, swiping his paws to trip him up.

Chanuan was loosing blood fast and couldn't keep running for very long. ''Give it up, old lion," Thantos said as the storm intensified. Lightning was the only light Chanuan had to go by; he could only catch glimpses of the objects in his way. Tree limbs were low and thick, catching onto his large mane. Soon his vision blurred, he couldn't go much farther. "Give up," Thantos taunted again.

"NO!'' he roared around the cub who whimpered to the noise. As Chanuan collapsed he crossed into the next lion's flat territory. "Your precious cub will die as you bleed to death.' 'Thantos then lunged to kill the cub, when  
he was slapped upside the head by a stick. A blue and red faced baboon stepped forward with the stick in his hand.

"A baboon thinks he can beat me?" Thantos taunted.

"Maybe he can't," said a strong voice from behind him. The all black lion jumped to face the large-red mane male that was standing proudly on a rock. This lion-king was too big to face down at that moment. Thantos dodged around the male and ran into the rain.

"Rafiki?"

"He's not going to make it Mufasa." The baboon said sadly picking up the cub from Chanuan's mouth.

"Her name," whispered the dieing lion, "Is Ashanti, please keep her safe." then he died.

"Mufasa, are there any females that are producing milk?" Mufasa paused for moment to think

"Zira has started; I'll give her the cub." Ashanti cried out and shivered in the cold rain. Mufasa picked her up, and with one last look at Ashanti's dad, ran to Pride Rock.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they got to Pride Rock the rain had stopped and the cub in Mufasa's mouth had fallen asleep. Rafiki entered the lion's den before the king and shook Zira awake.

"Leave me be, Rafiki! ''The pregnant lioness growled, turning on her other side.

"Mufasa found a cub, Zira. We need you to feed her."

''Why not Sarabi? "she asked, and Rafiki rolled his eyes.

"You know the Queer can't nurse a cub that's not hers.'' he stated blandly. Zira sighed and rolled onto her side. Mufasa entered, Ashanti starting to wake up in his Mouth. The King put her near Zira and she latched on immediately. The dark Lion looked at the little cub that as how her charge, and suddenly felt ok with taking care of her. "Her Name is Ashanti," said Rafiki, "and she is now yours."

"She will be safe." Zira promised as Ashanti stopped eating. The dark golden cub looked up at her new mother and shivered. "Why was she out in the rain?" Zira said, licking the mud off the cub.

"Her father was killed, as was her pride, I suspect." Said Mufasa, walking pass the soon-to-be mother. Ashanti whimpered and moved close to the lapping female.

"What's with all the racket?" asked a slightly grumpy voice to the left.

"Scar, wake up," Zira nudged him with a paw as Mufasa walked away.

"What?'' he growled.

"Mufasa gave us a cub." Scar shot up and looked at the cub between his mate's paws. Ashanti lifted her head and sniffed at scar. "Her name's Ashanti," Scar gave the golden cub a close look over, before snatching the cub by the scruff of her neck, and placing her between his own paws. Ashanti looked up at Scar, then snuggled into his mane.

"Scar?" Zira said, cocking he head to the side. at her mates odd behavior.

''This is one of Chanuan's cubs, is it not?'' Scar asked Rafiki.

"Yes, she is, ''Rafiki said, "But how did you Know?" Scar moved Ashanti away from his Mane, despite her news of disapproval licked her fur. Ashanti opened her eyes and mewed again.

"Her eyes." Scar said simply. Rafiki and Zira moved closer to Ashanti, who shied away from their gazes. Her eyes weren't golden or blue or even green, but they were silver, a sparking silver. "When I was little, I had wondered to close to the Pride Land boundaries." Scar said, letting Ashanti hide in his mane. ''I was cornered by a rhino, I was sure it was going to kill me.'' Ashanti was pressed against Scats chest listening to this new male father. "I heard a roar from behind the rocks, It was Chanuan, though much younger. He was bigger than Mufasa is now and the rhino was terrified of him.

This cub has the same coloring as Chanuan, and the rest of the lions on his grasslands, but only he had these silver eyes. She is his, and now she is ours." Never before had Rafiki heard Scar speak so well of someone. Giving the Cub to him and Zira was the best thing that he could do for her.

"Rafiki!!" he baboon turned his head from Ashanti and her new parents, to a pregnant lioness in the corner, who was about to give birth. With one last look at the trio, Rafiki decided that Ashanti was as good for the hardened lions as they were for her, and set to work helping bring in another member to the pride.

AN: is there anything I could add to this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, a new cub was happily feeding from her mother. Her name was Nala, and she was making happy little noises all morning. Ashanti Was still asleep, snuggled deep into Scars mane, whose head was resting on his paws. The only part of Ashanti still showing was her pink nose. 

Simba was asleep when she had joined the others, so seeing a pink rose stocking out from his uncle's mane was a little surprising. The young prince cautiously approached the U.S.O (Unidentified Sleeping Object) and sniffed at it. It sniffed back. Started, Simba let out a cry, causing Scar's head to shoot up, which woke up Ashanti. Simba, noticing what the U.S.O was actually a cub, like him, bound up to the little girl. Scar chuckled at his young nephew who was only 2 weeks old. The boy was curious about everything, and that included the other cubs of the pride.

Ashanti, startled at first, lifted her head to meet Simba's. Both were too young to talk, but seem to agree that a visit to the U.N.O. (Unidentified Noisy Object) was in order. Simba bound toward Sarafina, but Ashanti moved slower.  
she was nowhere near as confident as Simba in her running abilities.

Mufasa watched them both move toward Simba's future mate. Yes, he had decided that this cub was to be Simba's. Sarafina was the only other female, besides Zira and Sarabi that was pregnant. This cub, Ashanti, was an Outsider. Nala's father may have been an outcast, but her mother was a pride lander.

Simba and Ashanti had made their way over to Nala, and were sniffing the cub. She batted at the noses when they got close. Simba and Ashanti shared a look and gave a babyish babble to each other that only they understood. Sarafina smiled at her cub and the two looking over her.  
"Zira," Sarafina started, ''What's her name?'' Zira lifted her head and smiled at her new daughter's wobbly footing.

"Her name's Ashanti," hearing Zira's voice, said cub looked over and spotted her Mother. She looked at Nala one last time before wobbling back to Zira. She had made it halfway back before she fell. Scar, who had been watching the whole time, stood and walked over to Ashanti, who was already trying to stand. He picked her up by her scruff, and moved back to Zira.

"I must speak With my brother, Zira, I'll back soon." With a nuzzle from his mate he began to move toward Mufasa. ''Brother, We must speak." Mufasa nodded, and began to walk side-by-side with scar.

"What must we speak of?'' Mufasa asked a growling voice. Scar, for a moment, was silent. He raised his face to the wind before he answered. "With Ashanti, a cub on the way, and my Mate, we cannot move to the cave below. I ask for more time in the den. Then, when the cubs are old enough, Zira and I will move down and leave our children there. It's safe in the den brother, and I do not want to lose a cub." The king started to circle his brother.

"You ask a lot of me, Scar", Mufasa only showed his evil side when he was alone with scar, but they were to close to the others for Mufasa to go all out. "But, I suppose, as long as that Outsider," Outsider was stressed here, "becomes one of the hunting party, then I will agree to what you have said." Scar nodded and turned back to Pride Rock. ''But remember, Scar, that your very life depends on how well I like you.'' Mufasa pushed past Scar and entered the den.

Scar collapsed onto the ground and shivered. Mufasa scared him, but what was he to do? He had a mate, a child, and another on way to think of, and the den was the safest. Not wanting to dwell on the past, Scar picked himself up and shook his mane. Though he lived in fear of his brother, he loved every day he spent with Zira and now he was going to enjoy every day with his cub. Lifting his head to the wind again, Scar decided that the day may not be all that bad.

sometimes not every Apostrophe or quote gets in, please point out to me when it doesn't


	4. Chapter 4

When Ashanti and Simba she started talking, their first words were each others names. Scar and Zira had been elated When the prince and their daughter spoke in babyish babble that was slowly transforming in to real words. 

"Simba! ''Ashanti exclaimed one morning, bounding over a sleeping lioness, Simba wiggled out of his sleeping mother's paws and hopped to the golden cub. "Play, Play!" she giggled. Simba and Ashanti ran around each other and laughed loudly. Nala, who had just mastered walking, ran up to Simba and knocked him over. He, in return lunged at Nala, only to be knocked over by Ashanti.

"Ashanti!'' Zira called.

"Mommy! "Sarabi chuckled at the hype little girl. Simba was the same way, always climbing something. Simba had been weaned completely off milk, but Ashanti was having none of it. Her teeth weren't able to tare off pieces of meat yet, and she didn't really want it anyway.

"Just try a little bit," Zira said, pushing the meat towards her.

"But Mama," Ashanti pouted.

"No Ashanti, you have to have a little meat." Ashanti gave the meat a speculative glance, how could they eat that? Simba saw the meat.

"It's not that bad," he said moving to sit on the other side of the meat. Simba pried a small piece and moved to give it to her. Ashanti signed and moved to take it from his teeth. It took a bit, but she was able to get it down. ''You see? not so bad.'' Simba did this A few more times before Ashanti took a bite if the meat by herself. Sarabi was overjoyed at the closeness of the cubs, even when Mufasa wasn't, she couldn't understand why he was so against then getting dose. The Queen got up and walked over to Zira and touched their muzzles together "I know," Sarabi stated quietly, "That we've never been the best of friends, but our children are close...'' she trailed off.

"So for their sake we'll be civil.'' Zira fished. Sarabi nodded and looked at the cubs and the piece of meat Simba was insisting Ashanti eat.

"How about Sarafina and I take the cubs out while you stay here and relax with Dotty and Spot?" (NOT MY NAMES┘SAW THEM SOME WHERE) Zira stopped to think about it, she was tired and had no urge to deal with her hyper daughter, no matter how much she had grown to love her. But then again, queen or no queen, she didn't trust Sarabi and the look of mistrust must have been obvious, because she felt compelled to add, ''You can come, she'll just be under our,'' she gestured to Sarafina and herself, "care." This was a much better idea to Zira. Simba and Ashanti had been listening the whole time, and gave an exited shout as Zira nodded. Sarafina and the cubs bound out of the den while Dotty, Spot and Sarabi walked with Zira.

"Thank you, Sarabi," started Zira.

"No need to thank me, I'm happy you've given me this chance. I have often regretted letting Mufasa pull me away from getting to know you. How is your pregnancy going?" Zira chuckled.

"Very well, thank you, except this cub seems to think my bladder is a rock for it to kick...'' Sarabi threw her head back and laughed.

"Nala did the same thing to Sarafina,'' the queen said, still chuckling. When the four raised their eyes to look for the cubs, they discovered they had arrived at the watering whole. The small oasis was surrounded by trees that hung low, but didn't touch the water that the cubs were splashing in. A rock platform dipped into the water pool with Sarafina watching closely.

"Mom!" Simba exclaimed, running out of the water and around his mom. Sarabi laughed and play-chased the prince back into the water. Dotty and spot did betty flops into the water and started swimming circles around the cubs. Zira laid down on the edge of the water and let her paw dangle in.

"Mama?'' Ashanti asked, paddling up to her. "Is you ok?"

"Mama's not feeling to well today, go swim with samba." Ashanti looked doubtful." I'm alright,"

"Alright Mama..." Ashanti went back into the water and pounced on Simba.

"Hey!'' and thus water tag began. It was near noon when the nice, relaxing day changed. Simba, Nala and Ashanti were taking naps on the shore line, half hidden by the branches. Zira couldn't get comfortable and Sarabi was getting worried at her consent shifting.

"Zira?" she asked. Zira suddenly doubled over, the cub was coming. the cub's were startled awake by Zira's cry and ran to her. Sarafira looked around for Dotty and Spot, but they were no where to be seen.

"Simba, Ashanti!'' Sarabia said in a firm voice, "get your fathers, and Rafiki Now!"

"I get 'Fifik," Ashanti said while running, "You get Daddies!'' Simba nodded and ran for Pride Rock, while she headed for the monkey's tree. Ashanti jumped over rocks and fallen tree limbs on her way. Her claws were extended, digging into the earth to push her farther and faster. It was like she was flying over the land, she thought. Once at the trees base, Ashanti began to yell, '"Fiki! 'Fiki!" when the old baboon gave no answer, the cub began to climb the tree and sat on the first branch. ''Fiki!" Finally, Rafiki stuck his head out of the tree.

"Yes,. Ashanti'  
"Mama, baby!'' Ashanti didn't know quite what to say to get him to understand her, but that did get him moving.

tell me if u c something wrong nicely, like my other reviewers. thanx


	5. Chapter 5

Rafiki grabbed his staff, and a few other things, before jumping out of the tree after the cub. Ashanti shot off as soon as the baboon's feet touched the ground. Chuckling, Rafiki started to run while looking over at Pride Rock. His eyes were met with the sight of Simba trailing behind Scar, who was moving so fast he was blued..

The sun was setting when everything was ready for Zira to give birth. Scar and all the other lions were standing outside of the oasis waiting for the news on the cub. The light of the sun was tinting the ground a red-orange, and casting shadows over them all. Scar was pacing back and forth, creating an indent of his path into the ground. Quite frankly, he was making Ashanti dizzy.

Mufasa hadn't even showed up to see his nephew, he said had, "to patrol the lands" whatever that meant, and had left the lionesses to deal with his brother. As her father made another pass, Ashanti began to stalk him. Scar dipped his head and presented the opportunity she needed. Ashanti curled into a pouncing position and sprung onto her dad's neck, knocking him over onto his back. As he rolled over onto his stomach, Ashanti climbed onto his head and leaned into his face. "Daddy...,' she said in a warning voice.

"Sorry, "he said smiling and the others began to laugh at the cuteness they had never see in Scar. It was another hour before Rafiki and Sarabi emerged from the trees with Zira and a dark cub.

"You have a son, Scar," said Rafiki taking the cub from Zira's mouth and placing him in front of the new father.

"What...What's his name? '' Scar said, nudging the cooing cub.

"I can't think of one." Zira said, joining Scar on his left. Ashanti, who didn't want to be left out, leaned our Scar's paws and looked at her new brother.

"He name is Nuka!'' she crowed and laughed when Nuka made an affirmative noise.

"Very well, our son's name is Nuka, "smiled Zira, licking Nuka on the head.

"Where is Mufasa?'' Sarabi asked, looking around and not seeing him.

"He went to patrol the lands," Dotty said, leaning into look at the cub. Sarabi sighed, then nodded, and plopped tiredly onto the ground. Ashanti was fascinated by the little cub between her fathers paws. He had her fathers coloring, brown fur, black mane, or what was going to be a mane. Nuka was so much smaller than her, and had wide red-Brown eyes-that were looking at her closely. It was if he knew she was of no danger to him, that she now was his protector.

"We should move to Pride Rock before the savages come." suggested Sarabi, and the others agreed. Zira picked Nuka up while Scar got Ashanti, who relaxed in his mouth.

"Are you hungry, Ashanti? '' Ashanti raised her head and looked at the queen in a pleading way.

"No more meat,'' she whined. The others began to laugh at the sound. Scar put her down at the opening of the den and pulled back to look at her. He saw an apprehension in her eyes that made him pause. Then he realized what gave her that look.

"No matter how many cubs Zira and I have, we will not forget you. You are ours, we will NOT abandon you, do you understand?" tears welled up in her eyes.

"But I'm not yours...'' Scars eyes widened at this. Some how Ashanti had remembered what he had said when she first came to them. Rafiki said she wouldn't remember anything from that terrifying night.

"Here, with us, it's who you are, not who you belong to.'' Zira's, who had been listing, heart exploded at this. It had been so long, far before he was Scar, that he had said something so... kind, so loving. Somehow, this golden cub had done what she couldn't do. She was bringing Scar back, Taka back, from the shadows that his brother had cast him into. Mufasa had destroyed the lion she loved, but he was not completely gone. Zira backed into the den, over to Nuka, and realized something. Everything was finally going to be ok.

Scar and Ashanti walked side by side into the den and laid next to Zira. Ashanti sat between her fathers paws, and looked up, still unsure. With a smile, he swiped out a paw and snuggled her into his mane. Sarabi was glad to see things going so well for the 2 lions that always that were so dark. But it seemed that Mufasa was getting darker with every day that Ashanti was there. Sarabi had seen the evil in her mate from time to time, but now it was just under the surface, and that scared her.

"Sarahi?" startled from her thoughts, the queen looked down to see Sarafia.

''Yes, Sara?" she said, using her friend's nickname.

"Have you noticed something... different about Mufasa?'' the words were quiet and unsure.

"Yes,'' Sarabi said just as quietly, looking down at her sleeping pride in worry. "but I wish I didn't." the sadness in her voice struck Sarafia. She opened her mouth to comfort Sarabi, but a shadow was cast by the moon at the mouth of the cave. Sarabi waved her friend away with a paw at the sight of Mufasa and his angry eyes flashing in the moonlight. Sarabi put her head down and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the evil in her mate. At the moment, there was nothing she could do, but pray.

Mufasa jumped up onto the platform, and looked at his sleeping brother with loathing. Somehow, he was going to end Scar's happiness, and Taka was never going to return. Mufasa was going to make sure of that.

I have gotten a fly fusion pen. mistakes are made. thank u goes out to those who kindly correct me. please continue to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

Scar awoke the next morning and just laid there taking in the new day's sun. He had a new baby boy and a little girl that were in danger because of his brother. Mufasa was on the edge of sanity, and he was taking it out on Scar. Why was this happening? Couldn't Mufasa leave him alone? Sighing, Scar raised his head and looked around the den and, thankfully, didn't see Mufasa. Ashanti shifted in his paws, none to happy about having her cover taken away. To his left, Zira huffed in her sleep when his little cub's tail ticked her nose.

Ashanti wiggled again and rolled onto her feet, "You OK Daddy? ''she asked. 

"Yes, little one. How did you sleep?'' Ashanti took a moment to yawn and prop her head on his paw before answering.

"Good!'' a cute coo behind her made Ashanti turn to her mother. There she spotted the nose of her little brother sticking out from her mother▒s paws. "Is Nuka awake?'' She asked excitedly, leaning over to sniff at him. The cub in question cooed again, then sneezed, waking Zira.

"Wazup??" she said, her voice slurred with sleep. Nuka sneezed again, letting out a cute high pitched sound, while flicking his mother in the nose for the second time. Ashanti bound over one of Scar's paws and leaned over on one of Zira's to get a good look at her brother. After a large yawn, Zira finally seemed to wake up enough to form real words and said ''Good morning,"

⌠Hi!" Her daughter exclaimed back, and was promptly tackled by one of the teen cubs.

"You're it!" Sanara said before turning and running out of the den and into the early morning light. Ashanti looked at her father to see if it was ok, and after receiving a nod, sprinted after the lion.

"I wonder why the younger lionesses accepted her so easily.'' Scar wondered out loud.

"Its her coloring, I think,'' Zira and Scar turned to see the queen behind them, looking very tired.

"How so? ''asked Scar.

"She looks different, like she belongs with the sun in the sky, like she's a young queen. Once Ashanti is grown, she'll be seen as the dominate female in the hunting party." Scar tensed, had Mufasa noticed this? Would this get her hurt? Would she be hurt like he was? Sarabi noticed the look of fear on her brother-in-law's face, but pretended not to notice anything.

''Where is Simba, Sarabi? " Zira asked, noticing the little cub was not with his mother.

"He went with the older cubs earlier. I have no idea how they get up this early, and have enough energy to play tag."

"I do," said Scar, climbing to his feet, "It's called youth and it's what we have little of." Zira and Sarabi laughed at this while Scar stretched, causing his back to pop loudly, which set off even more laughter. When the popping was done, the dark male moved to leave the den.

"Scar?" Lira said.

''I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back before dusk." And after nudging his wife and cub in a loving way, he left.

sorry it's short, the next one, which i hope to get up today, will be longer


	7. Chapter 7

The morning sun warmed Scar's flesh, but inside he was chilled. Though it was years ago, the thought of Mufasa in a full blown rage still scared him, and it had happened over nothing.

flash back

A young Taka was roaming the Pride Lands on a sunny day in the spring.

He had a few years left before he had to get serious about being king. Mufasa wasn't happy that Taka was taking the throne and was very vocal about it. But today was not a day to worry about the throne or his brother; today was a day to enjoy and play with the other cubs.

"Taka!'' Someone exclaimed behind him. Turning, he saw Zira running towards him. Their father may have planned for him to marry Sarabi, but it was not to be. He only had eyes for Zira, and she for him.

"Zira," he said, nudging her muzzle with his, ''How were you able to sneak away?"

"Mother and the others went hunting. Mufasa almost caught me, but I think I out smarted him again." Together, the two cubs ran out onto the Sahara, toward a herd of wildebeest. They kept their distance as they played, swiping at each other with their paws.

"Taka!" yelled some one from behind them. It was Mufasa, and he was galloping to them. The startled wildebeest look at them for a moment, then put their heads back down to munch on the unsuspecting grasses.

"Mufasa, do try not to scare them." Taka chastised, "We don't want a stampede.'' Mufasa didn't even look at Taka as he came to a stop in front of his brother, smirking arrogantly.

"So, Zira, '' Mufasa said, only looking at her, "Want to go to the watering hole?" Zira scoffed and turned away from Mufasa, flicking him in the nose with her tail.

"No, I'm rather happy here." Mufasa glared at her, turned, and then left.

"Why is Mufasa so...angry all the time?" Taka asked himself. Zira shook her head and nudged her boyfriend.

"I don't know, my love, but I don't care. You need to be strong, even in front of your brother." Taka let out a laugh and nudged her back.

"With you by my side, how can I be anything else?" Taka said. Suddenly, a startled cry that came from behind made them jump apart. The wildebeest suddenly lunged forward toward the pair. "Run, Zira!'' he yelled. The hoofed animals were gaining ground on the teen-cubs and were in a complete panic. Zira and Taka ran for Rafiki's tree, praying they made it to the baboon in time.

"Rafiki!!" yelled Zira, as both she and Taka reached, and climbed, the tree. The baboon in question stuck his head out of the tree and started to pull back inside. A split second later he did a double take and leaped into action. Using his trusty staff and some sort of monkey battle cry, he whacked three wildebeests in the head, and scared the rest off in the process.

"Zira? Taka? Are you alright?" Rafiki asked. Panting, but unhurt, the two cubs nodded.

"Rafiki, why did they attack us?" Zira asked when they were walking back to Pride Rock.

"Something had to have scared them," Rafiki said. "Just don't go near any of them soon, okay?" Both cubs nodded. Then, out of the corner of their eyes, they spotted Mufasa.

"Anything happen, brother?'' he sneered. Taka paused. Could Mufasa have tried to kill them?

"Mufasa? Were you there, at the stampede?" Mufasa shook his head no, but he didn't seem to be sincere.

It was dark when they reached their den and their father was sitting, waiting for them, at the most protruding point of Pride Rock.

"Where have you been?!" Ahadi exclaimed, growling in the back of his throat. He was not angry at his cubs, but he had seen the stampede from far off, and panicked.

"Zira and I were attacked by wildebeests, Father. Sorry if we worried you." Taka said. Their father nodded and left the three cubs and Rafiki alone. When Rafiki turned and left, Mufasa and Taka faced each other. "You caused the stampede, didn't you?!'' Taka whispered in an angry voice.

"And what if I did?" asked Mufasa, "I should be the king! I was born first!" Every movement Mufasa made was wild and enraged.

"You know it has nothing to do with birth, but who is stronger! I was the stronger of the two, so I get the throne!" Taka said, much calmer than his brother. Suddenly there was a change in Mufasa. His eyes grew darker and his fur stood on end.

"I WILL BE KING!!" Mufasa lunged at Taka, and the darker lion rose up to meet him. Zira backed away and ran into the den to get Uru, Taka's mother. Taka swiped out a paw, claws retracted, and slapped Mufasa away, who landed on his back.

"Calm yourself, brother," Taka said, turning his back on Mufasa. The golden lion launched onto Taka's back, and clawed at his face, causing him to cry out. Uru and Ahadi finally made it outside to see Mufasa standing over a wounded Taka.

"I am stronger than Taka!'' Mufasa said, licking the blood off his claws with a smirk. Taka raised his head to reveal the ugly, bloody scar on his left eye

"You attacked me from behind when I had already defeated you!" Taka said in anger. Mufasa spun to face him, then growled in his face.

"It does not matter, Scar," the new future king said, renaming his brother for the rest of his childhood, ''I _will_ be king, and nothing will change that." And he was right. Not even Ahadi could put Scar on the throne. As the cubs grew, Mufasa learned to hide his hatred for Scar, and Scar learned that it was safer in the shadows, away from his brother.

End

That day Scar saw death and evil in his brother's eyes. Now, the evil of that day was returning. Could anything ever be made right again? Scar watched as Simba tried to catch a laughing Ashanti, and he knew that it could happen.

_**I know have a Beta, Lady Moonfyre, please all bow to her mighty-ness. Thank you.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**FORGIVE ALL GRAMMAR ERRORS **_my beta is m.i.a.

Simba, Nala, Zinara, and Ashanti collapsed to the ground laughing after a rather long game of tag.

"Simba?" Ashanti started,

"Yeah?" Ashanti rolled onto her stomach to look her friend in the eyes.

"Why does your father hate me?''

"What do you mean?'' Simba said, cocking his head to the side.

"He's always glaring at me and My fur stands up around him." From behind, Scar had heard her confession and scowled. Had Mufasa already started to hate the little girl? Scar knew that his brother wanted Simba to marry Nala, but Ashanti was close to Simba's age. What would Mufasa do if Simba choose Ashanti over Nala? "Daddy!" his daughter yelled, running up to him, ''Come and play!!" Scar chuckled as Ashanti pranced around his paws.

"I'm too old, child, ''he tried to decline, but Ashanti shook her head and pounced

on his back. The dark male lion laughed and tried to shake the golden cub off, when he was tackled by Simba and the two other cubs. Scar was forced onto the ground by them, then mercilessly ticked by the lions. Scar rolled onto his paws and leaped away from the heap of cubs. Suddenly, Scar felt years younger, and smirked as a thought came to mind. "Catch me if you can!'' he exclaimed as he turned and jogged off. Nala and Ashanti shared a look, then took off after him. They knew where he was running too, the watering hole. Simba and Zinara ran next to them, but didn't ask questions. They knew they were planning on hunting the dark male, and were happy to help. Ashanti broke away from them to take

a different trail that would put her above her father, while the others kept on Scar's tail.

The male lion erupted out of the small thicket around the water, and splashed in the shimmering liquid. He stopped to listen, but didn't hear the padding of paws.

Above him, Ashanti stalked forward and crouched down, peering over the tip of the warm rock at her father. As he lowered his head to get a drink, she readied herself to jump. Scar moved his head to the water, and was promptly pounced on by a giggling little monster. Pulling his head out of the water, he spotted his daughter sitting on his back, smirking like she knew something. Without warning, or maybe the smirking was a warning, Simba Nala and Zinara knocked into him, flipping him into the water..

"Do you think it wise to cross paws with me?" Scar fake growled.

"I know its wise, Dad, Did you think its wise to cross e paws with us?'' Ashanti adopted a very 'Scar' like smirk and cocked her head to the side. Scar rose out of the water, looking like a drowned rat, grabbed Ashanti by the scruff and threw her into the water. Simba hopped onto his head while Zinara and Nala jumped on his back. Scar threw Simba off his head and dropped down into the water

to get rid of the other two. Ashanti swam under Scar in the clear water, then launched herself up into his mane.

"Hey!" her father exclaimed as the fur around his neck was pulled. He tried to gently paw her off, but the golden cub was latched firmly in his mane. Their fun and laughter was interrupted when shadow fell over the water. Looking up, scar spotted his brother glaring down at Ashanti. The young lioness moved to hide behind one of his paws, and began to shake.

" If you can hunt my brother, little girl, you should be able to hunt real food." Mufasa had a cruel, mad, look in his eye as he stepped toward the cub. "Ashanti, "he said, spitting her name, "you'll join the hunting party, tomorrow, you will help bring down a kill, or you won't return." With that the King of the Lions picked her up by her scruff and threw her against a rock, making her cry out. He chuckled and left, still laughing. Scar leapt out of the water and ran to his daughter who still laid on the ground whimpering.

"Daddy?'' said Ashanti said in a small voice.

"Shh, darling," he whispered, "lets go home." Scar picked her up gently in his month, and with a sad look at Simba, walked back to Pride Rock. When Scar and the other cubs climbed up to the den, Mufasa was not there Thankfully. Zira's head shot up at the sights of Scar and their daughter passed out in his Month.

"Scar!" the dark male placed his daughter between his mate's paws and began to pace.

"Mufasa ordered her join the hunting party. If she doesn't come back with a kill, she can't come back at all." Zira shot to her paws, which startled Nuka into conciseness.

"He can't do that, can he?'' Zira asked.

"He's the king! He can do whatever he wants." he put Ashanti down.

"But, she'll get trampled if she tries to take a big animal down!" said Sarabi.

"You don't I think I know that?!" the irate male answered. He paused in his pacing, and turned back to the queen. "Forgive me, I'm stressed…"

"It is alright scar, "She said., "Since we have to take her, she'll make the killing blow, but we'll have whatever we kill pinned down. She won't be hurt, Scar, I swear!"

Zira stood and was moved to stand in front of Sarabi and growled, "Mufasa probably won't let me hunt with you. If she dies on your watch, Queen Sarabi, she won't be the only one."

"Zira!" exclaimed scar.

"It's alright, Scar," started Sarabi, "I would make the same threat had Simba been in the same position. I give you my word, your daughter will return or my life is yours." Zira looked Sarabi in the eyes and saw the queen was speaking the truth.

The next day was perhaps the weariest day in Ashanti's life. As expected, Mufasa wouldn't allow Zira on the hunt. The King also expected a large kill,

and Ashanti had no idea how Sarabi's plan was going to work. Scar was still fuming silently and hadn't said a word all morning.

"Daddy?" Scar raised his head to look at his daughter, scowl firmly in place. "I'm scared," Scar draped his scowl and pulled her into his mate.

"Sarabi will keep you safe, daughter, you have nothing to worry about."

"Ashanti?" said Sarafina, "it's time to go hunting." Ashanti pulled away from her father and stood on shaking paws. With one last look at her parents, Ashanti followed Sarabi and the rest lionesses out of the den.


End file.
